when she cries
by blossomsdrenchedinblood
Summary: Ralla is a weapon who completely lost faith in herself when her meister and her brother died two years ago. now DWMA needs all students help to fight so she teams up with a meister named Hiro.
1. Chapter 1

When she cries

'_Oliver! On your left!'_

"SHUT UP! I got it alright?!"

The loud clang of metal sliced through the air. The kishin was moving in to kill. A boy, around fourteen, a miester lunged forward with the heavy ring blade extended.

'_Oliver! Be careful!' _

"Be quiet Ralla! Dammit!"

The thirteen year old ring blade never could get through to her brother. Half brother. He never listened to anyone.

"Ralla! We need to try and resonate!"

'_I told you I don't think we can do it! I just stopped electrocuting you every time I'm in my weapon form, it just-'_

"shut _up_ and _do_ it blockhead!" Oliver snapped at the shiny silvery white ring blade that reflected his younger sister's face.

"…_o-okay, I'll try…"_

"**LETS GO, SOUL RESONANCE!" **both siblings screamed as they reached for each other with their souls.

And got blasted apart. And shocked. And Oliver's hands got burned pretty badly.

Ralla changed back to her human form as she hit the concrete. She tried to stand so she could aid her brother. Neither of them could handle this. The two of them barely passed the test to join the EAT class, the two kishin souls that they had collected were based on luck and them getting rescued.

this was supposed to be easy. investigate, then report back so that a halfway competent meister weapon pair could be sent. they had not been expecting to face a full blown kishin. they couldn't _handle_ facing a full blown kishin.

and thus they landed themselves in this situation.

separated, Ralla running to her meister's side in human form.

the nasty drool-y toothy yellow clawed beasted cackled while advancing on Oliver, whose orange hair hid his eyes, the bottom half of his pale sweaty face twisted into a grimace.

"Oliver! Get the hell away from my brother!" Ralla forced herself to move faster while summoning the spikes from her ring blade form to her arms.

she managed a sizable slash to it's ribcage before it stabbed her and flung her aside like garbage obviously under the impression she was dead. but she was a weapon and she was tougher than that.

she sputtered blood and charged the kishin again while Oliver tried to get away. it moved to lunge, but being a ring blade, Ralla was all precision and fluid high speed movements, and in her weapon form she was good for defense.

"I am a student at Death Weapon and Meister Academy, I am a weapon and no matter what I _will_ protect my meister"

Ralla leaped into the air and moved to attack with the spikes on her legs, but the thing swatted her away like a damn fly. she hit a wall hard. it went after Oliver again.

_ba-bump_

"OLIVER!"

_ba-bump_

a blade like yellowed claw rose to kill

_ba-bump_

the beast swung for Oliver

_ba-bump_

the siblings locked eyes for the last time, Ralla crying and tumbling forward, hands outstretched

_ba-bump_

Oliver was dead.


	2. little girl terrified

Hey chappy 2! Please review! Oh, just so you know, ralla has a body like meme from soul eater not just shorter, she has red orange hair to mid back and purple-ish brown eyes.

chapter two.

After she lost Oliver, Ralla refused to take another meister. She felt incompetent and worthless. A failure as a weapon partner. She of course worked on her own skills, but she still had only two souls, and was average at best in her class of advanced weapons and meisters. She was worlds ahead of where she had been when her brother was killed. Ralla flinched at her line of thinking.

Stein rolled in and started calling roll for class. Everyone sat beside their partners aside from the unfortunate few. Then the crazed teacher sent everyone out to the training area.

"wait, all weapons and meisters that are not matched up stay behind for a minute."

Maybe five people had to stay back.

"listen up, I'm sure your all aware that we are facing our worst crisis since the asura incident."

Everyone knew. That damn snake witch was causing problems again. how many times did they have to kill her? kishins were getting stronger and a lot more common. Madness was spreading. Badbadbad( get it? Like blah blah)

"the academy needs all students in the EAT class to help. Do you understand where I'm going with this?"

Ralla couldn't speak for anyone else, but she was clueless.

"meisters need weapon partners. Weapons need to find a meister before Friday or else lord death will have to assign them to you."

several complaints filled the air. Stein asked if they'd rather he dissect them instead. Ralla wasn't listening to any of it.

"no…" it was a barely audible whisper.

"no….." she repeated it in a low voice

"I'm sorry did you say some thing?" stein asked the girl with her fists clenched and her bowed head causing her hair to hide her eyes.

"NO!"

"NONONOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ralla's head thrashed as she screamed with tears pouring down her face. She pushed past stein and ran.

She didn't stop running until she hit her bed at home.

She continued to scream/sob the word 'no' into her pillow. Eventually Ralla panicked herself to sleep.

* * *

Ralla didn't go to school the next day. or the next. or the next. it was Wednesday. she had two days. she couldn't stand to be the reason another meister died. she didn't want to fail again. she was so scared.

*knock knock* somebody was at her door. she wasn't going to answer. they knocked politely again.

Ralla heaved herself out of bed with a loud sigh.

she trudged to her door fully prepared to face an angry teacher or telemarketer or whatever.

what she found was a hot blond guy with light green eyes and a rocker look going for him.

"...?!"

"ah, hi I'm hiro, I was asked to come check on you..."

Ralla was not listening to a word he said. hot or no, she was not ready to come back to school. she slammed the door in his face. the dunce knocked gently, again.

"um, excuse me, but you're supposed to report back to the academy by four, so..." he didn't even sound mad.

"look, I heard about your meister and I'm really sorry-"

Hiro was knocked to the door with a bloody nose when Ralla's door slammed open an whacked him in the face.

"shut up. SHUT UP! don't you dare tell me your sorry, don't you dare feel bad for me! you don't even _know_ me! oh, but you better believe I know about _you_. you don't care about _me_ you were just too spineless to keep from being hassled into doing... whatever you came to do." she sneered the word you like it was the foulest of words in the English language.

Ralla had just realized who he was. Hiro, meister, wimp who allowed everyone to boss him around and walk all over him. a loser. a total doormat. a bleeding heart, sympathetic, always willing to compromise type of person. she hated him because he reminded her of herself three years ago.

the boy was obviously surprised, then his stance relaxed and his expression softened.

"w-what now?! your such a loser nobody even cares about you they just use you 'cause your so-"

warm. Ralla was warm. it took her mind a second to acknowledge that she was being hugged. Hiro shushed her and patted her back like she was a fussy child. now she was shaking. a high keening emitted from deep within her. nobody had hugged ralla for years, even before Oliver died. now she sobbed openly.

"ssh, its okay, your okay, it wasn't your fault, everything's alright..."

"*hic* h-h-he's dead... he was so mean... everyone thinks I'm a failure because he died... it was my fault. I-I can't do it again, I can't, I can't..."

Ralla knew this was outrageous. crying and hugging a stranger, whining as if there was anything he could do about it. what she didn't see was that Hiro had no problem being there for her. he had no problems with helping anyone ever. and he could see how much pain she was in. Hiro couldn't stand to watch suffering.

out of the blue Hiro said the last thing Ralla expected at the time.

"I have to go, I'll see you at school tomorrow."

Ralla replied in the last way she would have expected of herself.

"ok-kay..."

* * *

so Ralla had picked herself up in the morning and gotten herself dressed, black and white striped long sleeved shirt with a red heart over the place where her real one resided. navy colored pleated miniskirt that barely covered her butt. (she wore short shorts underneath so it was fine.) light blue and white tennis shoes covered with yellow stars and smiley faces partly covered by her baggy leg warmers that reached above her knees and were still all scrunchy looking. they were black. two bangles on her left arm, a necklace with a red stone, thick black headband and her school bag and she was ready to go.

the steps at the DWMA were intimidating at fist glance but they really weren't that bad. of course many struggled to climb the stairs, but it wasn't nearly as hard as it looked. it was time to march in there and inform stein that no, she would not be taking a meister because she was retiring as a weapon to journey the world as a flute player.

or something.

she reached the classroom.

steeling herself, ralla raised a fist to pound on the door until it was opened.

but she lost her nerve and knocked gently.

"come in."

she tentatively opened the door, to be faced with stein cutting into a rat of some sort.

"eeeeek! what are you doing?"

"hm? I'm sorry am I making you uncomfortable?" the monotone expressed just how much he cared whether or not she was comfortable.

"um... no, sir. I-I came to... tell you... that I erm..."

the gray haired wack job raised an eyebrow and twisted the screw in his head.

"I that is... you see... I am very sorry!"

"its alright I understand."

"r-really?"

"yes and I accept your apology. I'll see you in class."

"huh? oh, no wait-"

"goodbye."

"excuse me sir, but-"

he shoved her out and slammed the door in her face.

oh, dear. that hadn't gone well at all. but ralla was too scared to challenge stein in anything. she sighed, bowed her head and walked to her first class, defeated. as usual.


End file.
